El vampiro del Bosque Negro
by myaire21
Summary: En las vísperas del día de los muertos, Legolas y los gemelos de Rivendel se llevarán una sorpresa al descubrir una masacre en una de las aldeas cercanas a su reino. El misterio de quién lo hizo y cómo los atrae, y el hecho de que una elfa desconocida se presente que Mirkwood sólo lo complicará.
1. La visita de los gemelos

En otoño era costumbre entre los humanos juntarse para recordar a sus muertos y recordarlos al menos una vez al años. Deseaban que, en otoño y en invierno, cuando el frío y el viento hacían su aparición, les diesen fuerzas para soportar los días más oscuros. La costumbre acabó extendiéndose por las demás razas, que aunque no compartían sus mismos ideales, les gustaba la idea de celebrar algo más a los largo del años. Los elfos contactaban con sus familiares residentes en Mandos rezando en sus tumbas, y les invitaban a celebrar la noche de los muertos junto a ellos.

Al rey Thranduil, de Mirkwood, solían dársele bien las fiestas, por lo que muchos años era el anfitrión y abría las puertas de su reino a la gente de Rivendel e incluso la de Lothlórien. Aquél año, Elladan y Elrohir, los mejores amigos del príncipe Legolas se habían comprometido a acudir unos días antes de la fiesta, y así pasar más ratos a solas y sin compromisos con el sindar.

Desde su trono, el rey contempló a su hijo pasear y mostrarles a los gemelos las últimas innovaciones del castillo subterráneo. Thranduil sonrió. Legolas nunca había tenido muchos amigos por seguridad, y los gemelos siempre le aportaron un gran apoyo, por lo que eran siempre bienvenidos en su reino. Sus cabelleras oscuras como las plumas de un cuervo sobresalían con los castaños que eran propios de su reino, y todavía más con la rubia melena de la familia noble que allí gobernaba.

"Hijo." –le llamó cuando advirtió que subían para dirigirse al exterior. Estaban lejos de él, pero su oído era fino y no necesitó gritar.- "¿A dónde te diriges? Hay cosas suficientes para hacer en el palacio como para salir a la intemperie."

"Lo sabemos, padre, sólo queríamos pasar el resto del día en alguna aldea humana y beber algo de cerveza. ¿Tenemos tu permiso?"

"Está bien. Pero id armados, los caminos no son seguros ya. No gastéis mucho tiempo, os quiero de vuelta antes del amanecer. Y os quiero sobrios." – asintió al fin, dándole un toque algo más severo al final-

Legolas sonrió, Elladan inclinó la cabeza y Elrohir asintió con ímpetu. Poco después desaparecían por la puerta.

Iniciaron una alegre cabalgata, basándose en el mandato del rey para volver pronto, galoparon un largo rato hasta salir del bosque, y luego de salir a la intemperie propusieron varias carreras, en las que por supuesto, ganó Elrohir, haciendo honor a su nombre de elfo jinete. Al final, Legolas y Elladan terminaron rindiéndose en el intento de alcanzarle y empezaron a conversar.

"Nunca creí que tu padre nos permitiría salir." –suspiró Elladan-

"Sí, siempre quiere protegerte, y hoy en día es peligroso salir a solas. Sobre todo para un príncipe como tú."- opinó Elrohir, que había vuelto junto a ellos-

"Lo sé, de hecho, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Cuando estamos juntos debe sentir que soy más feliz, y me consiente mucho. Deberíais mudaros, nos lo pasaríamos genial."

"Será mejor que no abusemos mucho…"

"¡¿Qué dices?!-exclamó Elrohir- "¡Sería una gozada para nuestro amigo el príncipe!"

Todos rieron, hasta que Legolas cesó en seco sus carcajadas y se quedó contemplando el horizonte en silencio y con mirada estudiosa como la de un gato, mientras su pupilas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, para enfocar en la lejanía como sólo los elfos sabían hacer. Los dos gemelos aguardaron a que les dijese algo, pero el príncipe siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos. Elrohir entrecerró los ojos mirando en la misma dirección, pero sólo vio una pequeña aldea.

"¿Qué ocurre, Legolas?" –interrumpió Elladan al fin- "Es sólo un pueblo."

"Es… silencioso." –murmuró el sindar- "Está demasiado callado aquí. Debería haber risas y gritos, es una fiesta importante la que está por venir."

"Tal vez estén comiendo, o en los campos."

"¿A estas horas? No lo creo." –dirigió el caballo hacia el lugar. – "Propongo que investiguemos."

Los gemelos se dirigieron una breve mirada. Los dos sabían que se iban a quedar sin cervezas. Al trote, avanzaron el poco trecho que les separaba de la aldea, dándose cuenta conforme se acercaban de que algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. Los cuervos revoloteaban de tejado en tejado, graznando la tragedia que allí se había desarrollado. Cadáveres. Había cadáveres por todos sitios. Ancianos, mujeres, hombres, niños, perros. En sus camas, en las casas, las tiendas, las calles. Elladan se tapó la nariz para evitar cuanto pudiese el olor a muerte que invadía el lugar. Elrohir cerró los ojos para evitar las miradas vidriosas que le dirigían los muertos, que todavía conservaban un rictus de miedo y horror. Legolas, con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, se arrodilló junto a un hombre y acarició su mejilla.

"Está frío, pero es reciente."

"¿Orcos?" –murmuró Elladan sacando la espada y poniéndose en guardia mientras rodeaba la plaza en busca de enemigos.-

"Demasiado finos." –negó Elrohir- "No hay sangre ni miembros extirpados. Es todo muy limpio, no es su estilo dejar la escena limpia."

"Los han desangrado…"-susurró aterrado Legolas-

"¿Qué dijiste?" –los gemelos se aproximaron, y Legolas les mostró la marca de dientes que había en el cuello de aquél hombre. Su palidez y su baja temperatura resaltaban la falta de sangre en su interior. Sin embargo, no había manchas carmesí en ningún lugar.-

"¿Qué… cosa… sería capaz de hacer esto?"-se estremeció Elrohir-

"No lo sé, pero desde luego una muy peligrosa." –masculló Legolas- "Deberíamos avisar a mi padre."

"Cierto, no es recomendable quedarnos aquí, podría seguir por aquí cerca. Tenemos que irnos. Ya."

"Todavía no." –se negó Elladan, que se había vuelto a alejar y miraba a su alrededor.- "Esta mujer no murió aquí." –dijo, señalando otro cadáver- "Fue llevada desde aquella casa. Y… También este hombre, y esos dos están más a la derecha… Es premeditado, con un fin, todas estas molestias. Han hecho un dibujo."

No dijo nada más, sino que trepó al tejado más cercano y después saltó de casa en casa. Elrohir lo siguió. Legolas se disponía a subir también, cuando enganchado a una ventana, una sensación de frío invadió su corazón, e incluso le pareció distinguir un reflejo rojizo al fondo de la habitación.

"¡Es un ojo!" –le sobresaltó uno de los gemelos, y se apresuró a subir al tejado-

Era verdad. Los cuerpos, desde arriba, formaban un anillo con un ojo en su interior.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" –murmuró Legolas, ya olvidando por completo lo que acababa de sentir en aquella ventana. Sin embargo, aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Todos sabían lo que aquél signo les comunicaba, pues ya empezaba a abundar en aquellos lugares donde el mal empezaba a renacer-

"Ahora sí." –tembló Elladan- "Ahora sí que debemos irnos."

Nadie rechistó. Rápidos y silenciosos como la sombra bajaron de los tejados y corrieron hacia sus caballos, para salir de aquél cementerio a galope tendido.

Thranduil leía manuscritos en su trono cuando Legolas llegó con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo, seguido de Elladan y Elrohir.

"¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó mientras bajaba los escalones y colocaba una mano en el hombro de Legolas, que temblaba suavemente.-

"Vimos… algo. Una masacre." –resopló su hijo-

"Una aldea entera…"-asintió Elladan-

"Completamente exterminada. Y había un ojo." – secundó Elrohir-

"No había sangre…" –gimió Legolas- "No sabemos qué pudo ocurrir, quien pudo hacerlo."

Thranduil retrocedió unos pasos.

"No estoy muy seguro de poder imaginarme aquello que me relatáis. Sentaos, tranquilizaron y contadme todos los detalles."

Los tres jóvenes asintieron. Contaron con pelos y señales todo lo que habían visto, mientras Legolas sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Apenas unas dos horas después, regresaban a la aldea acompañados de una treintena de soldados. Pero una nueva sorpresa les aguardaba allí.

Los cadáveres no estaban. No había ningún sólo rastro de lo ocurrido. Excepto, tal vez, la ausencia total de seres vivos.

"Pero… ¿Qué demonios?" –mascullaron al unísono Legolas y Elrohir, mientras Elladan dejaba escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones-

"Estaban aquí, aquí mismo, había un montón reunidos en la plaza." –le explicó Legolas al capitán de la guardia-

"¿Crees que los ha escondido el mismo que los mató?"

"Seguro. ¿Pero por qué lo hizo?"

"Para esconder evidencias, obviamente. Debía haber algo en los cuerpos que pudiera delatarlo."

"¿Crees que es algo que ya hallamos visto?"

"Los cadáveres eran recientes cuando llegamos por primera vez. El asesino debía de seguir por la zona, tal vez lo espantamos del pueblo y se ocultó para espiarnos. Si lo hubiésemos descubierto, tal vez no habría permitido que siguiésemos con vida. Había matado a un pueblo entero, ¿qué más daba tres elfos más?"

"Pero… dibujó un ojo. Quería que lo viésemos."

"Tal vez quería que fuese visto por alguien en especial, no nosotros."

"Desde el primer momento supe que no era un asesinato cualquiera… pero ahora se hace más que evidente que se trata de un misterio terroríficamente bien planeado."

Los tres jóvenes conversaron de este modo mientras los soldados repasaban las casas y los alrededores asegurándose de que no había nadie. La búsqueda, como habían pensado, fue inútil.

Los soldados ya iban a volver al bosque Negro cuando Legolas, resuelto, se levantó y retiró su caballo de los demás.

"Yo me quedo." –anunció-


	2. Misterio y profecía

"¿Cómo que te quedas?" –bramaron los gemelos entre las protestas de los soldados-

"Me quedo." –repitió el pequeño-

"Mi señor… no sería recomendable." –murmuró el capitán-

"Soy el príncipe, digo que me quedo y te ordeno que vuelvas con tus soldados al reino." –sentenció serio el sindar-

"Pero el rey…" –masculló de nuevo el mayor-

"No habrá problema con mi padre. Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme."

La guardia pronto se retiró y preparó los caballos para obedecerle, sabiendo a la perfección que era un caso perdido. Sin embargo, Elladan y Elrohir permanecieron clavados en su sitio. Legolas les sostuvo la mirada con autoridad.

"Nos quedamos contigo, idiota."

El sindar no parpadeó y siguió el duelo de miradas durante unos minutos más. Entonces, dándolo por concluido, cerró los ojos, suspiró con pesadez y sonrió al fin.

"De acuerdo." - asintió, y los gemelos fueron por sus cosas también-

"¿Para qué quieres quedarte?" –preguntó Elrohir mientras caminaban hacia la plaza-

"Quiero descubrir lo que pasa aquí. Simplemente no lo puedo dejar pasar… Aunque esté fuera de los límites de mi reino, como dice mi padre, debo asegurarme de que el mal que asoló esta tierra no se extienda al resto." –murmuró en respuesta el príncipe.-

"¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Investiguemos a fondo el pueblo y los rastros… Deberíamos intentar averiguar qué clase de criatura atacó."

"Será algo difícil. Acabemos lo que podamos aquí y luego volvamos a Mirkwood, investigaremos las bibliotecas." –asintió Elladan- "Y si no, siempre podemos preguntarle a nuestro padre o a nuestra abuela. Incluso Gandalf podría averiguar algo."

"Reunamos pistas."-ofreció su gemelo-

Los tres se separaron y entraron cada uno en las viviendas de su alrededor. Elrohir entró en el ayuntamiento y Legolas entró en cada una de las casas de los aldeanos. El primero no consiguió nada de interés, pero el segundo se vio a si mismo contemplándose en un caldero de agua. Los platos reposaban en los fregaderos, los graneros estaban abiertos. Las víctimas habían sido sorprendidas en medio de sus tareas domésticas, y el ataque había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a huir, de otro modo, las cosas estarían, tal vez, tiradas por el suelo a causa de una huida desesperada al ver una horda de orcos acercarse serpenteando entre las colinas. Pero no, todo parecía estar tan… en calma, como si nada hubiese pasado. Los pájaros no cantaban y los gatos no les maullaban, todo estaba tan muerto. No había signos de lucha, tampoco se habían marchado por ellos mismos. Legolas no podía imaginar la solución, pero debía hacerlo, o podrían pasar siglos con el mismo pensamiento macabro en la cabeza. ¿Quién vengaría a todas aquellas personas si no eran ellos?

Subió a un piso interior, y entonces se percató de que estaba contemplando la misma habitación que aquella mañana a través de la ventana. Parecía que no era transitada muy a menudo, era una especie de desván cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo. Había una esquina que no tenía, pero no parecía ser una despensa o algo por el estilo. Había muchos botes. La mirada del elfo se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, donde horas antes le había parecido distinguir un brillo carmesí. Se acercó con lentitud. Sus pisadas, aunque silenciosas y ligeras, levantaban a cada paso una invisible capa de polvo. Había un armario con pomo de metal. Fue a abrirlo, pero al rozar sus dedos con él, no tuvo más remedio que retirarlos. Estaba frío, muy frío, tanto que le llegó a quemar. Y sintió algo extraño… como si se hubiese cortado con algo. El cosquilleo permaneció en su piel durante varios minutos. Los ojos grises de Legolas estudiaron al detalle la puerta del armario, pero no localizó nada que pudiese haber localizado aquél daño. Se atrevió a probar de nuevo, y agarró con firmeza el pomo. Nada ocurrió, y tiró de él para descubrir el interior.

Retrocedió de nuevo. Muerte, podía oler a muerte allí. Pero no había nada muerto. Había un cofre, y su cerradura había sido forzada con manos expertas. En su interior sólo había varios kilos de polvo, aunque se adivinada la silueta de un colgante con forma ovalada. Legolas supo que la muerte lo había cogido. Aquello que había ataco a los aldeanos también había robado aquella joya. Pero… ¿cómo había llegado hasta el mueble sin dejar marcas en el polvo? Cerró el armario y salió con rapidez de la casa, turbado.

Elladan había encontrado la iglesia. La luz apenas entraba a través de los huecos de las paredes, por lo que casi a oscuras –su visión élfica le ayudaba mucho- tanteó la antorcha de la pared y la encendió. Con el fuego en alto, intentó darle luz a toda la sala. No era muy grande. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se cerró en cuanto se separó de ella, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia. Avanzó en silencio entre los bancos. Parecían unos humanos muy devotos, porque dentro de lo que cabía, la iglesia estaba limpia, demostrando que recibía visitantes a diario. Las paredes de roca y piedra hacían eco de sus pasos tanto como podían, pero se oía más el chispeo de las llamas en la antorcha. Llegó hasta el altar de la iglesia.

Había copas y muchos candelabros, y una pintura adornaba la pared. Algo le llamó la atención. Un pequeño trozo de pergamino descansaba en unos de los bancos del frente. Lo cogió y yol leyó.

 **Visteis la masacre. Visteis el ojo. Tú eres el mayor, Peredhil, decide. ¿Continuaréis?**

Elladan tragó saliva. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado eso allí? La persona que lo había escrito… ¿Cómo sabía quién era? ¿Cómo sabía que había nacido cinco minutos antes que su hermano? Lo importante: ¿Cómo lo había diferenciado de su gemelo? ¿Cómo había estado tan seguro de que sería él quien entrase en aquél lugar? Un escalofrío subió por su espalda e hizo arder sus mejillas, latir con furia su sien. Con las pupilas convertidas en pequeños puntos negros en un universo azul por el miedo, miró a su alrededor con el sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. Para empeorarlo todo, un viento frío le sacudió e hizo revolotear sus cabellos. Se volvió con brusquedad en esa dirección, y se asustó al distinguir una muñeca de trapo sentada en el altar. ¿De dónde había salido? La muñeca se cayó hacia atrás. Algo o alguien apagó la llama de Elladan, y éste, pálido como un fantasma, empezó a correr con desesperación hacia la salida.

Elrohir y Legolas le miraron interrogantes cuando los alcanzó en un par de zancadas y tiró de sus camisas.

"Vámonos… ¡Vamos, tenemos que largarnos!" –exclamó incitándolos a subirse a sus caballos-

"¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó exaltado Elrohir-

"¡Esa cosa! ¡Esa cosa sigue aquí! ¡EN LA IGLESIA!" –gritó con horror Elladan-

Los demás reaccionaron con rapidez con los ojos abiertos al máximo por el pánico, e hicieron galopar al máximo a sus caballos. Cuando ya salían del pueblo acertaron a mirar atrás un segundo. Tras ellos, una figura blanca como la leche emergía de las sombras de la iglesia.

Legolas gritó y empezó a correr más rápido. El cielo, de la nada, se había llenado de nubes negras, que relampagueaban de vez en cuando, amenazando con dejar suelto todo un diluvio. Efectivamente, no tardó ni un segundo más en empapar hasta los huesos a los tres elfos.

Un relámpago relució y al instante un atronador trueno rebotó en las colinas y los campos. Los caballos, asustados, se pusieron a dos patas, se resbalaron con el barro y cayeron de espaldas. Sus jinetes se soltaron en el alboroto y contemplaron cómo sus monturas huían sin ellos.

"¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?" –preguntó a gritos Elrohir para dejarse oír entre el bramido de los truenos sobre su cabeza.-

"¡A los árboles, a los árboles!" –gritó también Legolas-

Comenzaron a correr hacia la arboleda que se erguía a un kilómetro de distancia. Al menos allí podrían refugiarse un poco de la lluvia y de aquello que podría perseguirlos, pues ninguna criatura es capaz de encontrar a un elfo en el bosque si este no quiere que lo encuentren. Tardaron media hora en dejar de correr a toda velocidad para adentrarse en el bosque lo más posible, y sólo cuando sintieron que se ahogaban entre el esfuerzo, la lluvia y los troncos supieron que estaban lo suficientemente adentrados. Jadearon, y Elrohir se retiró los mechones mojados de la frente, mirando a su alrededor.

"No creeréis que nos seguirá, ¿verdad?" –preguntó-

"Reza porque no lo haga, hermanito."

"Debemos encontrar un lugar para guarecernos de la lluvia, es demasiado intensa." –Legolas señaló una cueva que se distinguía en las montañas, no muy lejos de allí.- "Se ha hecho de noches."

No tardaron mucho en llegar allí. Estaban tensos, con la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta. Les habría gustado escuchar los pasos de algún ciervo, el grito de alguna lechuza que buscaba un hueco en los árboles para no mojarse. Pero no, todo estaba en silencio como lo había estado idea. Se sentían observados. Caminaron rápido y en un silencio sepulcral como el que los rodeaba. Treparon sin reparo por la roca húmeda, y aunque a su paso dejaban caer alguna que otra piedra, llegaron sin problema a la cueva.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron una sorpresa.

"Bienvenidos, elfos. ¿Por qué unos jóvenes como vosotros estáis solos en estos tiempos aciagos?" –les saludó una pequeña anciana de pelo y barba blanca-

"Eres… una enana." –masculló Elladan-

"así es, y vosotros unos niños que necesitáis mi consejo, como puedo ver. ¿Os encontrasteis con la bestia?" –los elfos se miraron entre sí, y la anciana sólo sonrió- "Ya veo que no, de otro modo no seguiríais en este mundo… Venid, venid, muchas de vuestras cuestiones encontrarán respuesta en el interior."

Les invitó a pasar al interior y los tres accedieron. Descubrieron allí una vivienda que debió de haber construido ella misma. Les sirvió sin que le dijesen nada unas tazas de té y unos pastelitos.

"¿Sabía usted de la masacre en la aldea cercana?"

"Sí. Me llaman vidente allí, soy una bruja para ellos, una adivina. Una pena, esta enorme pérdida, pero ni siquiera yo fui capaz de ver lo que se avecinaba."

"¿Una adivina?" –preguntó algo escéptico Elrohir-

La anciana sonrió y creó varias arrugas más en sus hoyuelos al hacerlo.

"Así es, poseo la Visión. Como también la posee vuestro padre, el señor Elrond. Soy una enana y mi caso nunca se dio en el pasado, por ello me separé de mi gente y del mundo."-aclaró con voz serena-

"Mis perdones." –susurró Elrohir- "Dijisteis… Que nuestras preguntas tendrían respuesta. ¿Son en relación con… la cosa… que estaba en el pueblo?"

"Oh, sí. Poco sé al respecto, pero hasta mis oídos llegó una profecía que os convendría aprender también. La llegada del ser fue anunciada hace tiempo… Dice así." –su voz se tornó neutra, como en trance, recitó las palabras que escucharon con algo de incertidumbre sus invitados- "Malos augurios cantan los espíritus para la noche de los muertos, pues aquello que refleja el corazón volverá a vestirse de carmesí, y su llegada no significará más que una masacre de bienvenida para su señor."

"La noche de los muertos…" –masculló Legolas- "Pero la masacre ya sucedió…"

"Sólo fue el aperitivo, para tomar fuerza. Será la noche de los muertos cuando lleno de poder, atacará a aquellos que desafiaron a su señor." –respondió la anciana-

"Su señor… dibujó un ojo dentro de un anillo. Si esa es la representación de su señor…"

"Sauron." –sentenció Elladan- "Por supuesto."

El silencio invadió la cueva, y la anciana paseó la mirada por el techo.

"Debemos avisar a mi padre." –dijo Legolas incorporándose-

"Con la bestia suelta, las noche se han tornado más oscuras. Viajad siempre de día, podéis quedaron aquí hasta el amanecer." –negó la anciana, y Legolas volvió a sentarse-

Decidieron al fin pasar la noche allí, pero no pudieron dormir. La amenaza de la bestia blanca que por poco los había atrapado llenaba sus mentes. Elladan no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver de nuevo la silueta blanca en la iglesia, el papel que le había dejado, la muñeca, el cómo había apagado la antorcha. Sabía que si hubiese querido, ahora mismo podría estar muerto. Elrohir sintió su agonía y se acercó a él, abrazándolo y apoyando la mejilla en la suya. Legolas se acomodó entre sus pechos, temblando suavemente.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? La noche de los muertos es dentro de tres días."-susurró a media noche-

"No lo sé, principito. No lo sé." –murmuró Elladan, acariciándole el cabello-

La mañana llegó después de lo que les pareció una eternidad mirando el cielo nublado en la entrada de la vivienda. Se despidieron de la anciana y se disponían a bajar ladera cuando ella los llamó una última vez.

"Usad las escaleras esta vez, bonitos."

Los tres elfos sonrieron sin remedio al descubrir el caminito que había justo a unos dos metros del lugar por dónde habían trepado.

Les esperaba una larga caminata hasta el palacio, pero esperaban llegar antes del mediodía. ¿Cuántas sorpresas debían soportar? Muchas más, desde luego, y la primera de ellas les aguardaba sentada en la sala del trono.


	3. Huésped

"¡Adaaaaaaaaa!" –el grito de Legolas resonó por todo el castillo-

Thranduil alzó la mirada y caminó con rapidez para bajar del trono. Legolas y los gemelos emergieron entonces de uno de los pasillos, y el príncipe se lanzó a sus brazos. Thranduil respiró hondo el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Legolas. Se había preocupado mucho al ver que no volvían.

"Legolas, mi niño… ¿dónde estabais?" –le susurró al oído abrazándole con más fuerza-

Legolas se refrotó contra él.

"Queríamos investigar… Resultó que esa bestia seguía por allí, y por poco alcanza a Elladan en la iglesia, y salimos corriendo, pero empezó a llover y perdimos a los caballos… Tuvimos que aguardar al amanecer."

Dejaron de abrazarse, y junto entonces el pequeño se percató de que había una elfa tras ellos. Elladan y Elrohir, al igual que él, también se quedaron embriagados por su belleza. La muchacha aparentaría la misma edad que los gemelos, y les dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

Su piel pálida contrastaba con su pelo rojo como el fuego, con gran volumen y brillos rubí. Lo llevaba suelto, por lo que algunos de sus bucles caían sobre sus mejillas perfectas y cubrían parte de sus ojos esmeraldas, protegidos a su vez por largas pestañas que se balancearon seductoramente. Legolas tragó saliva para que no se le cayera la baba. Era tan hermosa… Inconscientemente, la imaginó con un vestido de novia y con la corona de princesa. Estuvo seguro de enamorarse en ese preciso instante.

"Ah, sí." –le despertó Thranduil- "Esta encantadora muchacha se llama Verylä, y ha pedido asilo durante unos días para disfrutar de la fiesta como nosotros." –la voz del monarca se había suavizado. Él también debía de sentir admiración por la joven, aunque a Legolas le extrañó el hecho, porque Thranduil sólo había amado a su madre-

Verylä se inclinó y la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más acentuada.

"Es todo un placer, mis señores. Espero no causarles ninguna molestia."

"Desde luego que no." –susurraron al unísono Ell y Ro-

"Si… Si me permite, padre, acompañaré a Verylä a sus aposentos." –intervino Legolas hábilmente, ofreciéndole el brazo- "Si le place…."

Los dos jóvenes se marcharon demasiado juntos como para no despertar la envidia de, como mínimo, los gemelos.

"Ah… Bueno, dado a que Legolas parece haberse olvidado, ¿seréis vosotros quienes me contéis con todo detalle lo que pasó ayer?" –carraspeó Thranduil, apartando la mirada del punto de unión entre su hijo y la elfa-

Elrohir asintió, pero Elladan echó una última mirada a las gráciles piernas de Verylä. Se sorprendió cuando ella miró atrás y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos azules relucieron simpáticos y comprometidos.

Varias horas después, Legolas parecía haber perdido su oportunidad. Observaba junto a Elladan a Elrohir pavonearse y hacer todo tipo de bromas ante Verylä, que reía cómplice. Como buitres esperando la muerte de sus víctimas, espiaban desde uno de los balcones esperando el primer error del Peredhil.

"No puede ser que acepte con facilidad esas burradas que le dice mi hermano." –protestó Elladan- "Ella no es ese tipo de doncella."

"Y que lo digas. Cuando la acompañé para buscarle una habitación, parecía mucho más formal."

Legolas los observó unos minutos más y entonces resopló.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero iré a buscar el consejo de mie padre… Quiero saber cómo pedirle matrimonio a una deseada futura princesa."

Elladan apenas le oyó marcharse. Miró con admiración los bucles plateados de Verylä.

"Ah, mamá. Casi creí que volviste."

Legolas recorría los pasillos en busca de su padre, que no estaba en la sala del trono. Se dirigía hacia su estudio cuando descubrió la puerta de su dormitorio abierta. Preguntándose quién estaría allí, entró en silencio. Su padre, el rey Thranduil, estaba en el amplio balcón.

"¿Ada, qué haces aquí?" –pero Legolas no necesitó una respuesta, pues al llegar a su lado descubrió que desde su habitación también podía ver a Verylä y a Elrohir-

"¿Viniste por ella?" –sonrió con dulzura el monarca al percatarse de la atención de Legolas- "Es una buena esposa. Si no me contuviese su edad y el hecho de que tú la deseas de igual modo, sería yo quien primero le pidiese matrimonio."

Legolas se volvió hacia él, consternado.

"¡Dijiste que no te volverías a casar, que tu amor por mamá nunca desaparecería lo suficiente!" –se alarmó-

"Bueno, siempre hay excepciones. Y veo en Verylä la misma razón que vi en tu madre para empezar una nueva vida."

Legolas retrocedió, profundamente herido por sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir eso Thranduil, quien le había jurado que siempre estaría allí para él y sólo para él?

"Padre… creo que… creo que daré una vuelta."- y sin esperar respuesta, huyó lejos de él-

Intentando poner su mente en blanco, bajó a las cuadras y cuidó con amor de su caballo tordo, el cual había vuelto en algún momento de la noche anterior, algo afectado todavía. Y no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que sus tripas rugieron pidiendo un tentempié.

Después de satisfacer sus necesidades y su glotonería, subió los escalones en busca de los gemelos. Sólo encontró a Elrohir, sentado en la cama.

"Hola, Ro. ¿Perdiste al fin a Verylä?"

"Se la presté un rato a Ell."

"Oh."

Legolas se sentó en la cama de un salto junto a él.

"Qué hermosas esmeraldas…" –susurró casi inaudiblemente Legolas-

"¿Uh? ¿Esmeraldas? ¿Hablas de Verylä?"

"Ajá…." –suspiró risueño Legolas- "Ro… ¿no crees que sus ojos brillan tanto como hermosas esmeraldas?"

"Bueno, yo los comparo más bien con el color del bosque, pero se aceptan sugerencias." –replicó Elrohir algo confuso-

"Oh, vamos, ¿Cuántas esmeraldas has visto en tu vida? El bosque es demasiado oscuro en comparación a esos hermosos cristales que porta."

"Como sea."-resopló Elrohir-

"¿De qué habláis vosotros dos?" –Elladan entró en ese momento en la habitación-

"Ay, hermanito de mi corazón. Intento convencer a Legolas de los ojos de Verylä son como el bosque y no como las esmeraldas."

"¡Pero es que son…!" –protestó Legolas-

"Hey, parad el carro. ¿Cómo se van a parecer a las esmeraldas o al bosque? ¿Cuántas veces le habéis mirado a los ojos? Yo bastantes, y sé a ciencia cierta que sus ojos son azules y no verdes."

"¿Estás ciego, Ell?"- Elrohir hizo una mueca- "O eres daltónico o algo…"

"De Legolas podría esperarme confusión, pero tú no tienes perdón. Sus ojos, Ro, son como los de mamá, azules, ¿recuerdas? No puedes haberlos olvidado"

"Por supuesto que no los he olvidado, pero al parecer tú sí."

La mirada de los gemelos se volvía cada vez más dura y sus puños se tensaban a cada negación del otro. Legolas se levantó y los separó.

"Ok, los ojos dan igual, ¿de acuerdo? Hablemos de otra cosa. Por ejemplo… ¿y su piel? ¿No es bella incluso su piel?"

"Bueno no sé a qué viene lo de la piel, pero es cierto que es perfecta." –se apaciguó Elladan-

"Sí, es cierto. Elrohir aprueba." –Elrohir sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y levantó sus pulgares para corroborar sus palabras.-

"No me creo que hallas dicho eso, Ro." –retrocedió Elladan- "¿no insistías precisamente en que te gustaban mucho más las chicas bronceadas que las doncellas de piel pálida?"

"Precisamente por eso me gusta Verylä, idiota." –su tono volvió a ser parecido al de la burla y el desafío- "Parece una aventurera, toda una guerrera, con sus pequitas y todo…"

"¿Qué bronceado, qué pecas?"-se extrañó Elladan-

"¿Eso, qué bronceado? ¿Qué aventurera? Si parece una dulce y dedicada doncella…"

Los tres jóvenes elfos se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio.

"¿Por qué discutimos?" –susurró Legolas- "Es como la vez en la que nos peleamos cuando éramos niños porque queríamos saber qué tipo de chica era el mejor."

"Sí." –asintió al final Elladan, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano gemelo- "Ro, ¿por qué decías que era toda una aventurera?"

"Le conté de nuestras misiones y las guerras. Ella escuchó con atención, ¡incluso me dio consejos de lucha!"

"Ro, yo…" –Elladan retiró la mirada un segundo.- "Creo que ella es más como una madre, que te escucha y sabe aconsejarte. Cada vez… cada vez la veo más como mamá."

"¿Celebrian?" –intervino Legolas, aunque Elrohir seguía igual de confundido. El príncipe rebuscó entre sus recuerdos y sólo recordó una mujer de cabellos claros y ojos zafiro, muy diferente a la madre de los gemelos- "Descríbela. ¿En qué le ves el parecido?"

"Bueno, cuando habla conmigo siempre utiliza un tono amable y comprensivo, me mira como si supiese todo sobre mí con sólo mirarme a los ojos, como mamá. Y luego está que es clavadita a ella por fuera: ojos azules zafiro, pelo casi plateado con bucles que heredó Arwen… Y su piel es tan blanca como la de ella."

"Ell. ¿Estamos hablando de Verylä?"

"Por supuesto, ya lo sé." –contestó Elladan, mirándole con fijeza-

De nuevo, un silencio. La verdad escondida entre sospechas inundó sus mentes poco a poco.

"Yo los bucles los veo casi más rizos. Y nada de plateado. Rojo, rojo fuego. Como Maedhros, vuestro abuelo adoptivo."-opinó Legolas-

"Para mí es un color castaño claro, y muy liso. Toda una aventurera." –repitió a media voz Elrohir-

"Vayamos a ver a mi padre." –masculló Legolas ordenando los pensamientos de los tres antes de salir corriendo-

Corrieron por los pasillos y llegaron al estudio del rey cuando el sol ya volvía el cielo de color anaranjado.

"¡Padre, padre!" –exclamó Legolas irrumpiendo en la sala sin llamar, y se lanzó a los brazos de Thranduil-

"Necesitamos tu consejo y tu opinión, mi rey."-dijo Elladan inclinándose al entrar.-

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Es Verylä, Ada." –susurró Legolas como si se tratase de un secreto, y los gemelos cerraron puertas y ventanas- "Dime, ¿cómo es?"

"¿Qué?" –Thranduil se mostró confundido un segundo, antes de mirarle- "ahora que preguntas, Legolas. Es muy parecida a tu madre, ¿sabías? Tiene exactamente su tono de ojos."

"Pero… tú me dijiste que había heredado los ojos de mamá."

"Sí. ¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?"

"Ok, lo hemos cogido." –intervino Elladan antes de que la situación se volviese a caldear- "¿Y su pelo?"

"Su pelo… Su pelo. Igual al de mi esposa. Negro, algo ondulado."-sonrió levemente, y sus mejillas se colorearon con suavidad- "¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?"

"Ada, yo veo a Verylä como la mujer de mis sueños: tiene el pelo rojo rizado y los ojos verdes esmeralda."

"Para mí es igual a Celebrian, tiene el mismo tono plateado de cabello y sus ojos zafiro son como los de ella y los nuestros."

"Y conmigo finge que es una aventurera, de cabello castaño, tez bronceada, ojos verde floresta. Y parece que conoce muy bien mis gustos, porque hemos estado hablando un buen rato."

Elladan se volvió con brusquedad hacia él.

"Lo sabía, sabía que era como una madre, que sabe de todos tus secretos. Pero no sólo los tuyos, Ro, Verylä sabe de los de todos nosotros."

La profecía les vino a la cabeza a los jóvenes, aunque Thranduil todavía estaba algo perdido… "…aquello que refleja el corazón…"

"Ada, dijiste que amabas a mi madre de todo corazón, que todo en ella era perfecto."

"Así es."

"¿Ves de la misma manera a Verylä?"

Thranduil se quedó en silencio. No porque lo estuviese pensando, sino porque sabía a la perfección la respuesta y temía decirla. Las lágrimas en los ojos grises de Legolas bastaron para que supiera que el sí era claramente visible para los jóvenes. El príncipe se hizo el fuerte, y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, limpiando de un movimiento brusco sus lágrimas de indignación.

"Padre. Es un hechizo, es el mal. Por favor, no te dejes llevar."

Tanto él como los gemelos salieron del estudio dejando atrás a un confuso Thranduil. Elladan y Elrohir se colocaron a los lados de Legolas.

"Bien, es obvio que la bestia se ha infiltrado en nuestras murallas. Debemos averiguar más sobre Verylä y su verdadero objetivo."

"Claro, y todos sabemos lo que viene a continuación…"-asintió Elrohir, crujiendo los nudillos-


	4. Lo que se oculta en el interior

"Legolas."-llamó con suavidad Elladan, agarrándole de la cintura sin dejar de andar- "¿Estás bien?"

Legolas se pegó a él, agradecido.

"No es nada. Solo… no voy a permitir que nadie toree a mi padre."-respondió, sin embargo-

"No te preocupes, Hojaverde, resolveremos esto."-sonrió Elrohir, corriendo para alcanzarlos. Le revolvió el cabello a Legolas- "No le daremos oportunidad a esa tal Verylä. La cazaremos en el acto."

Legolas sonrió ante la seguridad de su amigo y asintió. Llegaron a la habitación de la mujer, si es que se podía llamar así, pero descubrieron que la sala estaba vacía. Le preguntaron dónde había ido al guardia que patrullaba los pasillos cercanos. Les dijo que había salido hacía unos minutos, y los tres jóvenes le siguieron el rastro usando como migas de pan a los distintos sirvientes de palacio. Las indicaciones les guiaron al exterior de palacio, pero no salieron sin armarse primero. Se negaron la opción de ir a caballo, pues el ruido de los cascos de estos pronto los descubriría. Y lo que interesaba era averiguar el motivo del por qué una muchacha habría de salir a esas horas de palacio.

La luna, casi llena, brillaba en el cielo, más allá de la capa de nubes que lo nublaba. El día de los muertos estaba cada vez más cerca, pero ellos estaban decididos a resolver el misterio antes de que se cumpliese la fecha. De ninguna manera iban a permitir que Verylä se saliese con la suya.

Los tres elfos avanzaban en silencio entre las sombras que les proporcionaban los árboles. No importaba el número de hojas muertas y ramitas que poblaban la superficie del bosque, los elfos avanzaban entre ellas sin provocar el menor crujido. Aquello podría haber sido fatal. Legolas, que iba delante, hizo una señal para que se detuvieran. Más adelante había un claro, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Sabían de sobra que aquellos lugares eran perfectos para tender una emboscada, por lo que astutamente pensaron en rodearlo. No llegaron a hacerlo. Se dieron cuenta de que en aquella ocasión ellos serían los atacantes. Había alguien en el centro del claro. Pero cuando las nubes se retiraron y la luna iluminó cada rincón, algo les dijo que emboscar a aquella persona no sería una buena idea.

Había un elfo tumbado boca arriba, muerto. Legolas lo conocía, era uno de los guardias que más chucherías le habían dado cuando era niño, por eso se afectó más y tardó unos segundos más en percatarse de que no respiraba. Los gemelos ya se habían dado cuenta de que era imposible que tuviese pulso, principalmente porque no le quedaría ni gota de sangre. Alguien o algo le había desangrado como a los aldeanos. Y ese algo seguía sentado sobre él, desnudo, sonriendo con sus dientes de tiburón y pintándose el pecho con la sangre esmeralda del elfo.

El corazón de los tres elfos se detuvo del horror que sintieron al analizar a aquella irreal criatura. Su sexo no estaba del todo definido, pues aunque estaba desnudo, no presentaba atributos masculinos o femeninos. Su piel, blanca como la tiza, se pegaba a los huesos, convirtiéndolo en no más que un esqueleto. No tenía pelo, pero lo que más les aterrorizó mientras no les miró, fueron sus dientes. Su boca, anormalmente grande, dejaba asomar grandes y afilados colmillos, y sus labios goteaban de la sangre recién ingerida de su última víctima. Legolas bajó la mirada y estudió los ojos vidriosos del guardia brutalmente asesinado. Su rostro presentaba el mismo horror de la pobre gente del pueblo. Cuando, con la garganta seca, volvió a alzar la mirada, contempló con horror a la criatura sonreírle y mirarle con sus tenebrosos ojos color sangre. De su cuello colgaba un reluciente colgante del mismo color, de forma ovalada, y Legolas reconoció aquella silueta.

"Tú… eres quien atacó el pueblo."-acertó a susurrar, a sabiendas de que el monstruo ya sabía que estaban allí-

"Ah, ¿esto?" –habló con una voz rota y chirriante, de inframundo, señalando la joya- "Me gustó y lo cogí, pero no era tan idiota como para llevarlo puesto en el castillo. Sois muy listos, ¿sabéis? O tal vez demasiado idiotas. En el castillo no puedo hacer nada antes de recuperar la fuerza suficiente, pero no tendré problema aquí. Habéis sido muy amables al venir hasta aquí vosotros solitos. Me habéis puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles."

Mientras hablaba, se levantó y pasando sobre el cadáver de la desafortunada víctima, se fue aproximando a ellos con lentitud. La sangre carmesí seguía resbalando por su pálida piel.

"¿Eres Verylä?"-preguntó Elrohir-

"Ah, sólo es un nombre de quita y pega. Espero a que mi señor me dé uno, sería un gran honor."

"¿Quién es tu señor? ¿Qué eres? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?"-le gritó horrorizado Elrohir, interponiendo la espada entre ellos, a pesar de que todavía les separaba una distancia de varios metros-

"Mi señor es el único y más poderoso maiar que nunca jamás ha pisado Arda. Sauron es su nombre y deberíais temer al pronunciarlo. Soy uno de los seguidores más leales. En vuestro sucio lenguaje me llaman vampiro, ¡qué originales!"-resoplo, y luego volvió a sonreír- "Y obviamente, lo que pretendo es limpiar las tierras de mi señor. Vuestras asquerosas presencias han invadido sin pudor sus territorios y yo os lo haré pagar."

No parecía querer conversar mucho más, pues flexionó su cuerpo, dispuesto a saltar. Legolas, con sus buenos reflejos, acertó a clavarle una flecha en el abdomen y otra en el corazón, y con eso consiguió detener el ataque. Sin embargo, Verylä, con un gesto de fastidio, se arrancó las dos flechas sin rastro de dolor. Los dos agujeros que estas habían dejado desaparecieron pocos segundos después, sin gotear ni una gota de sangre. Los gemelos tragaron saliva y retrocedieron un par de pasos, mientras se daban cuenta de que sus espadas tampoco servirían contra aquella criatura.

"¡Al castillo!"-gritó Legolas, y empezó a correr en dirección a su única salvación, con los gemelos pisándole los talones-

Verylä sonrió con diversión. Si algo le gustaba más que corrieran como conejillos asustados, era que gritaran y suplicaran por su inútil vida. Les dejó algo de ventaja antes de lanzarse tras sus presas, saltando a la velocidad del rayo sobre las copas de los árboles. Legolas sintió su corazón desbocarse cuando oyó un rugido sobre su cabeza, y les dio el tiempo justo para apartarse de la trayectoria del vampiro y huir de nuevo.

No sabían cuánto duró aquella persecución, pero presintieron que era sólo porque a Verylä le gustaba aquél juego. Su velocidad no entraba en los límites de percepción de los tres elfos, y con frecuencia eran alcanzados por el vampiro. Una y otra vez cambiaron de dirección, intentando despistarlo mediante todos los medios, sin resultados. A un lado o a otro, los tres pobres elfos distinguían el brillo mortal de los ojos rojizos de su cazado, su silueta pálida, sentían sus afiladas garras tratando de agarrar sus largos cabellos. Los ojos de Legolas se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que iba a morir, pero no quería. No quería dejar sólo a su padre. Necesitaba verlo una vez más. Sólo para pedirle perdón.

Entonces, Verylä areció cansarse. Si no gritaban no tenía gracia. Los hizo detenerse en seco eliminando todas las salidas posibles. Los observó con una enorme sonrisa. Hoy tendría un menú completo. Se relamió, tenía ganas de probar aquella sangre, joven e inocente. Aunque luego de tantos siglos en ayuno, cualquier cosa habría servido para saciar su apetito, incluso aquél mugroso pueblo. Recordándolo, tomó la decisión de saltar sobre Legolas primero, pues él había sido quien primero le había visto entonces.

Al ver la muerte lanzarse a su cuello, Legolas gimió e intentó cubrirse, pero un cuerpo se interpuso entre ellos. Elrohir gritó cuando vio a su hermano en las garras de Verylä. Éste se había lanzado queriendo protegerlo, poniéndose en peligro. Por suerte, aquella nueva presa suicida no estaba en los planes del vampiro, por lo que no acertó a matarlo al instante. Sin embargo, Legolas contempló cómo los afilados colmillos de Verylä se hundían en el cuello de Elladan. El Peredhil se movió con desesperación en un principio, intentando soltarse, pero tres segundos después colgaba inmóvil en los brazos del vampiro. Con un grito, Elrohir se lanzó al rescate de su hermano y entre él y Legolas consiguieron que lo soltara.

Los tres, rezando porque sus espíritus fuesen bien recibidos en los Salones de Mandos, se acurrucaron llorando en el suelo. Elrohir abrazaba a su hermano, sollozando en su hombro, mientras notaba la sangre carmesí brotar de su cuello. Legolas se acurrucó junto a ellos, cerrando los ojos y esperando el final mientras la sombre del vampiro se cernía sobre ellos.

De pronto, un grito de guerra sonó entre los árboles, y Thranduil, montado en su nuevo caballo, emergió de la oscuridad y le asestó un golpe al monstruo con su espada.

"¡Subid, rápido!"-rugió, tendiéndoles la mano-

Elrohir, todavía medio cegado por las lágrimas, se ayudó de Legolas para subir a Elladan al caballo. El elfo había perdido mucha sangre en aquellos diez segundos que habían transcurrido. Si no se daban prisa, Elladan perdería la vida. Antes de que ni siquiera pudiesen plantearse que si el alce podría con ellos cuatro, un esbelto ciervo blanco apareció también al rescate. Pasó por encima del vampiro y esto les proporcionó algo más de ventaja. Legolas y Elrohir se subieron al él y se agarraron con desesperación donde pudieron. El ciervo era diferente al caballo: no paraba de saltar ágilmente, en vez de galopar. Los dos jóvenes que lo montaban lo hacían encogidos, pegados a su lomo para evitar darse en la cabeza con las ramas.

Legolas oía a Elrohir sollozar tras su espalda. Podían ver al rey más adelante, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Elladan. Sin embargo, no se atrevieron a mirar atrás. No querían ver esos ojos carmesís de nuevo.

Verylä se levantó con lentitud, con la vista fija donde habían desaparecido sus presas. Decidió no perseguirles. Si lograba esperar unas pocas horas, un nuevo siervo atacaría el castillo desde el interior.


	5. Conversión

La carrera por el bosque fue intensa y desbocada. Thranduil y Elladan seguían estando a la cabeza, mientras que Legolas y Elrohir, montados en el ciervo blanco, iban tras ellos sin perder el ritmo en ningún momento. Las uñas de Elrohir, clavándose en el vientre de Legolas por el estrés y la desesperación, casi desgarraban la ropa del príncipe por la tensión que guardaban. Elrohir, con los dientes apretados y la mirada fija en su hermano gemelo, no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar y rezar a los Valar que no se lo llevasen a los salones de Mandos.

Cuando al fin llegaron al palacio subterráneo, las puertas se abrieron para dejarles pasar y las patas de sus monturas armaron escándalo al correr sobre las losas de piedra que adornaban el hall. Antes de llegar a las escaleras que allí había, el caballo de Thranduil y aquél misterioso ciervo se detuvieron en seco. Elrohir bajó corriendo y cargó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano que el rey le tendía. Thranduil le dirigió una última mirada a su hijo antes de ir con el Peredhil a buscarle medicamento. Legolas, por su parte, bajó con cuidado del ciervo, pues durante el alocado trayecto le habían entrado desagradables náuseas, que aumentaban cada vez que sin querer, rememoraba los horrores que aquella noche había contemplado. Se apoyó en el musculoso cuello del animal, quien lo sostuvo sin importarle mucho las miradas que le dirigían los guardias.

"Gracias."-le susurró Legolas al animal, cuando se sintió con fuerzas-

El ciervo inclinó su gran cornamenta y luego se encaminó hacia la salida.

"Espera, ¡no te vayas! ¡Es peligroso!"-gritó el príncipe cuando pudo reaccionar, pero el ciervo simplemente desapareció entre los árboles.-

Legolas dejó escapar un suspiro. Aquél ciervo era un fantasma. Si no quería que lo viesen, nadie podría encontrarlo ni en un millón de años. Había vivido en el bosque sin ser perturbado durante siglos y ni siquiera las arañas habían logrado expulsarlo de su guarida, donde quiera que se escondiese. Algo muy profundo en él se regocijaba cada vez que lograba vislumbrarlo entre la maleza, y el haberlo montado le devolvía poco a poco el color a sus mejillas. Aquella vez su corazón le dijo que él estaría bien, que ningún mal podría hacerle alguien como Verylä. Por ello ordenó cerrar las puertas y se fue en busca de sus amigos. Sus pasos le condujeron directamente hacia la enfermería, y cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta, Thranduil la abrió.

"Están dentro. Quédate con ellos, yo tengo que… tengo que pedir ayuda a Gandalf, o a Galadriel… a cualquiera que pueda saber la causa del mal que acosa al muchacho… a cualquiera que sepa cómo curarle."-murmuró el monarca, invitándolo a entrar antes de desaparecer por el pasillo-

Legolas tragó saliva, y sólo después de respirar hondo varias veces se atrevió a obedecer a su padre. Se sentía muy culpable por lo de Elladan, no en vano se había lanzado este a protegerle. Temía por la situación del Peredhil, pero sabía que sólo había una forma de saber hasta qué punto le había dañado los afilados colmillos de la vampiresa.

Se adentró en la habitación y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. Temió que las sábanas que cubrían a su amigo fueran igual de blancas que su rostro tras ser desangrado, pero luego consideró que sí, que había algo peor que eso. Elladan se convulsionaba en los brazos de su lloroso hermano pequeño. La herida de su cuello había sido taponada con unas gasas y blancas vendas rodeaban su cuello. Lo más horroroso era la clara visión de todas sus venas, que resaltaban en la piel cenicienta con un color ennegrecido. Sus ojos, inyectados de sangre y llenos de dolor, se clavaron en el príncipe en cuanto éste cruzó el umbral. Elrohir también lo miró.

"Legolas, por favor, ayúdame. Está muy enfermo. Le inyectó veneno, esa zorra…"-le suplicó-

Legolas corrió a su lado, y con un brazo lo abrazó dándole su cariño, mientras con el otro acunaba a Elladan y lo erguía un poco. Se subió al lecho por comodidad y revisó a su amigo de arriba abajo, abriéndole el camisón y descubriendo que aquellas venas negras no alcanzaban ni siquiera la mitad de su pecho. Legolas rezó para que su veneno no alcanzara su corazón, pues parecía que se las tomaban largas para corromper cada milímetro en la piel del elfo, quien sabe si también sus interiores.

"Está avanzando."-susurró Elrohir- "Si llega a su corazón yo… yo…"

Justo cuando su hermano comentaba aquello, Elladan se revolvió y sacando la cabeza fuera de la cama, vomitó todo lo que había comido. Afortunadamente el contenido de su estómago acertó en el urinal que había cerca del pie de la cama. Mientras sus arcadas continuaban, Legolas recolocó a Elladan mientras Elrohir cogía el urinal y lo colocaba sobre las piernas de su gemelo, para que vomitase con comodidad. Le recogió el cabello para que este no se ensuciase, y le dio ánimos juntando sus frentes y besándole la sien, que latía de una forma tan violenta que incluso le contagió el dolor de cabeza. Legolas se estremeció al ver que el orinal se llenaba con una sustancia de color rojo oscuro, muy espeso para ser sangre, aunque sabía que de eso se trataba.

"¿Cómo lo curamos?"-susurró el príncipe.-

En ese preciso instante, Thranduil entró en la habitación.

"Matando al causante, por supuesto. He enviado un cuervo a Elrond, una lechuza a Galadriel y una paloma a Gandalf. Si el acabar con Verylä no es suficiente, alguno de esos tres sabios nos dará una respuesta. Deberían estar en camino por la fiesta, espero por Eru que no tarden más que unas horas en llegar. Hasta entonces necesitamos mantener a flote a Elladan, conseguir cuanta información podamos de ese bicho y atraer a Verylä hasta nuestra trampa. Le pondremos un cebo."

"No creo que podamos reunir mucha información sobre ella, Ada."-se lamentó Legolas-

"Yo… la escucho."-se oyó la tenue y rota voz de Elladan. Todos le miraron- "Me llama… quiere que vaya a su lado… pero no quiero… ¡No quiero!"

Se agarró la cabeza y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón.

"¡Me hará como ella! ¡Quiere que me una a su aquelarre!"-empezó a llorar, y de sus ojos no brotaron lágrimas sino sangre. Se estiró de los cabellos cuervos y entre sus dedos quedaron enganchados preocupantes cantidades de pelos-

Elrohir y Legolas lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, y al fin lograron calmarlo. Elladan alzó sus ojos vidriosos hacia Thranduil.

"Si no voy, ella vendrá a por mí. He de ser yo… su cebo."-susurró, antes de desmayarse.-

Elrohir se asustó todavía más y miró dudoso a Thranduil.

"No te preocupes, Elrohir, no dejaremos que le toque. Ella no tocará a nadie más."-le calmó acercándose y colocándole una mano en el hombro- "He ordenado que todos se refugien en las mazmorras. La recibiremos en la sala del trono."

El castillo estaba en silencio. Verylä sonrió, complacida, cuando las puertas se abrieron silenciosas con el simple empujón del viento que la vampiresa llevó con ella. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. El rey seguramente habría ordenado a todos a esconderse, pero su instinto le daba la capacidad de oler la sangre de todas aquellas suculentas presas, por muy bajo tierra que estuvieran. Gracias al vínculo que guardaba con su nuevo siervo, sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, aunque cuando se desmayó el muchacho dejó de serle de utilidad. ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido, por desobedecer sus órdenes!

Caminó despacio. No le tenía mucho interés a aquellos elfos. Sabía que planeaban matarla, pero sabía que les sería imposible. Ciertamente, sólo había regresado a aquél espantoso castillo para matar a ese incordioso elfo rubito y llevarse al Peredhil de paseo. Le hacía rabiar pensar cada vuelta que le habían hecho hacer esos principitos. ¡Las molestias que se había tomado por ellos! Nunca pensó que aquella semana que iba a estar por su cuenta se le haría tan larga.

Y sin embargo, sonrió cuando llegó a la sal del trono, y sus amados elfos le esperaban. Elladan seguía desmayado en el suelo, temblando a causa de su veneno. Estaba arropado por una gruesa manta y acunado por su hermano gemelo. Legolas estaba a su lado y Thranduil en frente de ellos, amenazándola con una larga y brillante espada plateada.

"Ah, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hermoso espectáculo, pues cuando acabe con vosotros podré subir a ese trono que tienes ahí, Thranduil, y ver cómo vuestra sangre limpia toda la mugre de estos pasillos, y vuestro cuerpos pálidos y fríos adornan adecuadamente esta sala que no merece menos."-esbozó una mueca y miró a su alrededor-"No tenéis sentido del gusto, he de decir."

Thranduil frunció el ceño, intentando ignorar su indignación.

"Nos ocuparemos de que no vuelvas a ver estos salones… y nada en general. Pero podríamos mostrarnos algo compasivos… si nos descubres la forma de volver a Elladan a su estado normal antes de que te lo sonsaquemos de maneras ciertamente poco amables."-gruñó el monarca, alzando la espada contra su pecho-

La risa de Verylä, fría y sin gracia, resonó por todos los rincones del reino. Como una sombra, recorrió cuantos metros le separaban del grupo.

"Qué aburrido."-bostezó-"No hay forma de retornarle de su estado, chico alce. ¿Puedo mataros ya?"

Sin permitir un diálogo algo más estudiado, se abalanzó con un chillido sobre Thranduil, quien blandió la espada para cortar su vientre. Lo único que consiguió fue distinguir la tenue estela blanca que dejaba ella tras de sí al moverse a tal velocidad. Verylä le provocó unas profundas heridas en la mejilla al arañarle la cara. Sin embargo, Thranduil, sonriente, retiró el hechizo que cubría su cicatriz en esa parte.

"¡Tonta! Hace siglos que no siento dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi rostro."

"¡No creas que no puedo desangrarte por otra parte de tu cuerpo, larguirucho!"

La vampiresa cumplió y en menos de diez segundos la lujosa ropa del rey quedó hecha unos harapos y manchada con la roja sangre que brotaba de los múltiples arañazos de su cuerpo. Pero Verylä había cambiado algo, también. El rey había logrado rasparla con su espada una o dos veces, pero grande había sido su decepción cuando no parecía haberla afectado para nada. No, lo que ahora brillaba en aquellos tenebrosos ojos sangre era el hambre que tenía. Si bien se había saciado con la gente del pueblo y aquél guardia despistado, la sangre noble de Thranduil se le antojaba más que sabrosa. El problema era que por muy debilitado que estuviera, este nunca le permitiría acercarse. A no ser, claro, que ella sacase sus encantos.

Thranduil se quedó petrificado, jadeando audiblemente, cuando vio que ante él se alzaba una muchacha de rostro joven y ovalado. Tenía los labios carnosos y la nariz algo puntiaguda. Balanceó sus largas pestañas sobre sus ojos grises como la plata, causando un hermoso efecto. Sus cabellos, largos y cuervos, caían por su espalda y sobre sus hombros, tapando sus pechos. Thranduil se maravilló, cayendo en el hipnotizante movimiento de sus caderas desnudas, de todas aquellas curvas. Su espada cayó al suelo con estrépito al contemplar su figura pálida, que tanto le recordaba a su difunta esposa, por la cual su corazón todavía lloraba. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro, y se acercó con lentitud a la mujer, añorando esos labios con sabor a fresa, ya olvidando que estos escondían unas armas letales.

"¿Ada?"-gimió Legolas, que observaba petrificado toda la escena, un poco más allá. Vio que Verylä alzaba sus manos y que sus uñas casi arañaban ya el cuello de su padre. Tuvo la certeza de que volvía a utilizar la forma de su madre para debilitar a Thranduil desde dentro, y aquello le llenó de furia-"¡No te atrevas a tocarle!"

Rugiendo de ira, corrió hacia ellos y por el camino agarró la espada de su abuelo, blandiéndola en dirección del pecho de la vampiresa. Sin embargo, la mujer estaba demasiado cansada de él como para seguir jugando con él.

"¿Otra vez tú, mocoso?"

Estaba decidida a matarle de una vez por todas, y con un simple movimiento de mano, desarmó al príncipe, que no era rival para su fuerza. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Legolas se vio despatarrado en el suelo, con aquél monstruo albino cerniéndose sobre él. Sonrió levemente porque creía que así su padre estaría libre del hechizo, pero no fue así. Thranduil lo observaba como quien observaba una piedra, tan indiferente que a Legolas le dolió aquella expresión en lo más profundo de su alma. El rey contemplaba la escena sin expresión su rostro pálido, todavía con la cicatriz al descubierto.

"¡Papá!"-gritó con desesperación Legolas, intentando liberarse del mortal agarre de Verylä. Sabía que Elrohir no podía ayudarle, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano, cuyos ojos se volvían cada vez más y más negros-"Ada, por favor… ¡Ayúdame, me matará! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡No es mamá! ¡No es mamá!"

Legolas empezó a llorar por la desesperación y su padre pareció ver sus lágrimas, porque algo cambió en su mirada.

Su niño, su niño estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? Tenía a su amada madre sobre él, viva de nuevo. Debían de ser lágrimas de alegría, eso… tenía que ser eso. Pero el niño pataleaba y pataleaba, y le gritaba, y en sus ojos grises no había más que miedo y dolor. "No es mamá" escuchó que le decía. ¿Cómo que no era su amada esposa? Thranduil estudió con atención a aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba. Vio que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de Legolas y le hacía sangrar. Su mirada se endureció, y con algo de esfuerzo deshizo el hechizo que le mantenía inmerso en aquella ilusión. Su esposa nunca le haría daño a su querido hijo. ¡Nunca se le ocurriría herirlo de aquél modo! Entonces supo que su hijo le decía la verdad, que ella no era su amada esposa.

Thranduil gruñó y recogiendo la espada, avanzó hacia aquella impostora. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a torearle de aquella manera?! ¡A él, al rey del Bosque Negro! Al notarlo cerca, Verylä alzó la mirada, algo consternada. Vio a Thranduil alzando la espada con intención de degollarle, y se apartó de su trayectoria.

"Pero… amado mío… ¿Por qué me atacas? ¿No ves que acabo de regresar a tu lado?"-murmuró con la voz más seductora que tenía-

"¡IMPOSTORA!" –rugió el rey

Legolas se irguió tembloroso y se abrazó a la pierna de su padre, quien se agachó y le frotó la espalda, reconfortándolo.

"Está bien, Legolas. Ahora, acabemos con ella."

Verylä gruñó, molesta consigo misma. No pensó en cómo aquél elfo se había liberado de su hechizo. Simplemente se maldijo por no haber acabado con todos ellos a la primera oportunidad, y haberse permitido el lujo de jugar un poco con sus presas. Desde luego, aquello no iba a durar mucho más. Flexionó sus músculos, preparada para saltar y desgarrar aquellos esbeltos cuellos.


	6. ¿Final feliz?

En mitad de la trayectoria, una intensa luz blanca le hizo gritar y desviarse. Mientras la vampiresa se retorcía en el suelo, los elfos miraron hacia los entes que se acercaban a ellos, ocultos todavía por el resplandor. Cuando este, proveniente de una botella de cristal, dejó de brillar, pudieron reconocerlos. La dama Galadriel iba a al frente, portando la luz de Eärendil. A sus costados la escoltaban Elrond y Celeborn, vestidos con sus armaduras y con las espadas desenvainadas. Tras ellos se adivinaba la silueta del mago gris, Gandalf.

"¡Ada!"-gritó Elrohir-

Tras el asentimiento de Celeborn, Elrond corrió hacia sus hijos, con el frasco en la mano. Acunó a su hijo mayor y le tendió el frasco. Elladan lo apretó contra su pecho, sentía que eso era lo único que le ataba al mundo. Celeborn, por su parte, corrió hacia Thranduil y su hijo y se colocó frente a ellos, defendiéndolos. Gandalf y Galadriel rodearon a Verylä.

"Ah, mira quién está aquí. La princesa de la luz y nuestro viejo mago gris."-se mofó Verylä, levantándose con lentitud-

"¡Esconde tus colmillos y refúgiate en la sucia cueva en la que te escondes!"-bramó Gandalf, iluminando su vara- "Nada tienes que hacer aquí."

"Ah, perdona si mis asuntos no te conciernen, anciano."-gruñó la otra, haciendo crujir su cuello- "Ahora, si me permites, tengo que acabar mi cometido."

La lucha comenzó. Gandalf, a pesar de su edad, era ágil y esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del monstruo valiéndose de su bastón. Galadriel tampoco iba retrasada, y aunque desarmada, era capaz de hacerla retroceder. Legolas, refugiado en el pecho de su padre, contemplaba atónito la escena, sintiéndose, por alguna razón, en la Primera Edad, donde las guerras eran abundantes y grandiosas todas ellas. Verylä, a pesar de haber bebido tanta sangre y estar apoyándose en Elladan, parecía en clara desventaja. Eran incontables las veces que había sido rechazada y había barrido el suelo con su piel desnuda.

"¿Quién te envía?"-preguntó Galadriel. Ni una gota de sudor ensuciaba su piel de porcelana-

"El único."-respondió con desdén Verylä, aunque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo-"El más grande y el más fuerte. Aquél ante todos vosotros, inmundos duendes, os arrodillaréis, con cabeza o sin ella."

Gandalf golpeó el suelo con su vara y la vampiresa salió disparada y se estampó contra una columna.

"¿De quién hablas? ¡Danos nombres!"-bramó-

"¿De qué sirve eso, anciano? Por muy viejo y muy sabio que te creas, no sabes nada de él."

"Sirve, vampiro, para sufrir lo menos posible antes de desaparecer."-habló Galadriel, y su voz les hizo estremecerse a todos-

"Ah, ¿acaso no era vuestro deseo salvar al elfito? Sabes que si muero puedo ordenar que él me siga, ¿verdad? Ahora está bajo mi control."-rió Verylä, levantándose. No parecía tener muchas fuerzas, y por ello sacaba su última carta- "Adelante, pues, si es vuestra decisión…"

Entonces, Galadriel avanzó hacia ella sacando una daga de su vestido, y la clavó en su corazón. Era una daga encantada y portaba en ella luz del mismísimo árbol Telperion, algo de lo que el cuerpo de una criatura oscura nunca podría recuperarse. Era un movimiento que nadie excepto la propia Galadriel se esperaba. Incluso Celeborn mismo se asustó de la acción de su esposa, quien había parecido decidir sacrificar a su propio nieto.

"¡No!"-gritó Elrohir sin poder evitarlo-

La sala se quedó inmóvil, a excepción de Verylä, que se retorcía en el suelo, y de Elladan, que agarrándose el pecho, se convulsionaba y dejaba escapar sangre por su boca. Elrohir, llorando, lo abrazó. Elrond, por su parte, estaba petrificado. Pero Galadriel no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Recogió la daga manchada de sangre y se acercó a los gemelos.

"Bebe. Esto te liberará. ¡Rápido!"-dijo la dama tendiéndole el arma-

Elladan le miró asustado, igual que Elrohir, pero al final abrió la boca y Galadriel dejó caer aquellas gotas negras. Elladan abrió los ojos como platos y se estiró para lamer la hoja. Sus pupilas recuperaron lentamente su tamaño normal. Celeborn y la familia del bosque se acercó a curiosear. Elladan, más relajado, respiraba profundamente, con la cara escondida en el pecho de su hermano, pues esto se aferraba a él como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Elrohir seguía llorando, pero besaba el rostro de su hermano, que recuperaba su aspecto normal. Las venas dejaron de remarcársele, pero tardaría en recuperar el color en la piel. Todos suspiraron, aliviados. La vida de Elladan no corría peligro. Galadriel nunca dejaría morir a ninguno de sus amados nietos, ella sabía perfectamente cómo combatir tal criatura. Legolas se soltó de su padre para arrodillarse junto a su amigo. Acarició su cabeza y cuando apartó la mano descubrió un montón de pelos enganchados entre sus dedos. Algo confundido miró a Elrohir, quien levantó un poco la cabeza de su hermano. Sí, de hecho, había perdido mucho cabello.

"Tendremos que cortarlo."-suspiró Elrond- "La parte buena es que podremos diferenciaros con facilidad."

Elrohir sonrió a su pesar y acunó a su hermano.

"Bueno, tendremos que barrer."-añadió Celeborn, que no lo decía por la cabellera de su nieto, sino por Verylä, que se había convertido en un montón de polvo.-

El caballero gris se acercó a lo que quedaba de ella y sacó el collar ovalado.

"Será mejor que lo destruyamos. Si ha decidido poseerlo para revivir como alguien que me sé yo, lo pasaremos mal."-comentó-

Galadriel y Gandalf alzaron la cabeza al unísono, compartiendo pensamientos, al parecer. Sin mediar palabra, el mago se dirigió con rapidez hacia la salida.

"¡Gandalf! ¿Dónde vas?"-saltó Thranduil-

"Celeborn acaba de sugerir quién podría ser el señor de la vampiresa. Tenemos que hacer nuestro movimiento cuanto antes."

Los sindar presentes se miraron entre sí, Thranduil y Celeborn tenían cierto brillo de temor en sus miradas. Legolas se cruzó de miradas también con el gemelo Peredhil, que al contrario de su padre, tampoco sabía de qué iba el asunto. Elladan, por su parte, hacía tiempo que había caído en los brazos de Irmo.

"Ada, la profecía decía que ella anunciaría la llegada de su señor. Hemos evitado la masacre, pero su señor llegará de todos modos… ¿Contra quién hemos de enfrentarnos?"-preguntó Legolas-

"Contra alguien al que siempre creí muerto. Alguien contra el cual deseé que tú nada tuvieses que ver."-murmuró pálido Thranduil- "Pero olvida eso ahora, Legolas. Vamos a la enfermería. Levantaremos el toque de queda y nos prepararemos para la bronca que nos va a echar nuestra querida sanadora al ver nuestro estado."

Legolas suspiró, pero terminó asintiendo.

Con todo, la fiesta ocurrió a su tiempo sin percance alguno. El episodio de Verylä fue borrado de la mente de los jóvenes por el alcohol, y aunque los mayores no dormirían tranquilos por más de una noche, terminaron disfrutando de la fiesta. El único sobresalto que estos tuvieron en unos meses adelante fue la visita de cierta compañía de enanos. Elladan, por su parte, era feliz con su nuevo corte de pelo, que aunque era demasiado corto para su gusto, le quedaba bastante bien. Otro cambio que había tenido era que le había cogido el gusto a la carne. Su hermano y su padre le encubrían gracias a su nombre: elfo hombre, aludiendo que había heredado eso de su parte humana. Desde luego, los elfos encontrarían cómo diferenciar a ambos gemelos.


End file.
